


Sweaters

by lunartear



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartear/pseuds/lunartear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matching sweaters? What a weirdo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> For hirnuperna on Twitter for Tales of Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy this sweet Sormik! Happy holidays!

************Elysia during winter was certainly not lacking in beauty. Elysia had always retained a beautiful surrounding and winter was not an exception. Sorey and other seraphim agreed they could do less with the cold while others enjoyed the seasonal weather change. Thankfully the cold weather was only a part of the year and not the whole entirety, he wouldn’t know what to do if it was!  


    Sitting by the fire, the young human was working on his next project: sweaters. It seemed by the end of every winter, the winter apparel he made was worn out and needed much due tending to. It’s whatever! He rather enjoyed sewing and making new clothes! He had a choice on how they looked and what they had on them, which was always the most exciting part to Sorey. 

    This time, he hatched a very interesting idea! Matching sweaters between him and Mikleo. He always seemed to enjoy the clothes he made for him so why not matching sweaters? He thought it was the best idea and couldn’t help but be excited to make it! As soon as he had a set design and gathered the needed materials, he got right on it! The most difficult part would be keeping it a secret from Mikleo, someone who could read him like he can with the Celestial Record: with ease and memorization. He’s not a good liar to begin with! To fool Mikleo was going to be difficult but he could do it!

  


    Working in a rather fast paced manner and shooing away Mikleo every time he visited, he knew he was drawing suspicion to himself by hiding his materials briskly and sounding rather jittery. Mikleo was pointed enough to ask here and there but he was able to dismiss it somehow. He felt as if years of his life was being shaved off every time he heard a knock on the door.

    But, they were done now! Wrapping up the sweater in a bag and tying a bow around it, it looked shabby and quick but what mattered was the contents inside. The bag itself is going to be destroyed in a matter of seconds so wrapping didn’t matter. Now was the moment of truth and when the nerves started to set in. He knew Mikleo would enjoy it even if he thought it just silly. As long as he wore it and was kept warm, that’s what mattered!

    Running out from his home, he wrapped both sweaters and went to search for Mikleo. It did take a few moments to spot the blue seraph against the clashing snow on the ground. He had always enjoyed the cooler times, enjoying the abundance of snow and cooler temperatures. Sorey on the other hand enjoyed the summer warmth and colors.

    “Mikleo! Close your eyes and hold your hands out.” He stopped abruptly in front of the seraph, eagerness displaying plainly on his features.

    He furrowed his eyebrows with a sigh and a shake of his head, closing his eyes. Making sure they were closed, he waved his hand in front of his features and saw no reaction other than impatience beginning to form. Finally, he placed the package into them.

    “Here! You can open it now.” He couldn’t contain his enthusiasm as he watched Mikleo open up his eyes and peer down at what was in his hands. He wasn’t sure what to make of it and looked down at the rather poorly wrapped gift. Of course, he was more curious of what it contained. He glanced back at Sorey, who gave him the go sign of flicking his wrists to open it.

    What the package held was two rather gaudy but decorative matching sweaters. They were both rather flashy with a decorated tree and the sweater itself being a vibrant green and red. The two looked rather uniform and matching in every way possible except the figures standing on front of the tree. One contained a figure of that was noticeably Sorey and the other Mikleo. His pale features began to flood a darker shade, examining the sweaters as if they held a secret meaning. It took a moment for him to bring his eyes back to the taller male.

    “Do you like them?” He spoke in a rather sing song voice with a light nudge, eagerly awaiting his verbal response. He could read just by his expression that he was in awe but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing! He just wanted the conformation that came from his lips and when they began to move, he inhaled.

    “Sorey… You’re so weird.” 

    He bashfully rubbed the back of his hand to his head, swaying slightly into his stance. That was a good sign at least! 

    “The Sorey one is yours and the Mikleo one is mine!” He beamed, holding out one of his hands which was placed the sweater. Without moment’s hesitation, he pulled the sweater over his head while Mikleo watched him with a raised eyebrow.

    “Ugh, you expect us to wear them?” He didn’t mind one bit. Following suit, he tugged the sweater over his head, fixed his hair, and looked back at him. He didn’t think it was possible but Sorey’s lips curled even further up his cheeks. He couldn’t contain himself and almost leaped into Mikleo’s arms. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and began to rub his cheek into the other’s cheek. 

    “I’m so glad you like it! We look so good together, don’t we?!”

    The seraph remain silent, averting his eyes. The sweater was warm and being pressed against Sorey only made the warmth even more pleasant. He stood there, his eyes closed trying to remain composed instead of layered with obvious embarrassment. That was a feat with pale features and being in the arms of someone born and raised with, that someone who could read him better than anyone else. Hiding his features, he nestled his face into the crook of his neck, standing there in utter peace.   



End file.
